Alexia Oliveira
Hailing from sunny Rio De Janeiro, Alexia is a students at Westridge University. She was the first person to discover that her room mate Arthur Amell was a werewolf after she accidently turned into one herself. Now balancing her academic learning with nightly crime fighting she is the official second in command of the Amell Pack and was a key part in helping to reign in the chaos of the Great Infection. Characteristics * Name: ''': Alexia Oliveira * '''Alias:: Moon * Nationality: ': Brazilian * '''Age: ': 19 * 'Hair: ': Brown * 'Eyes: ' Blue * 'Likes: ' Sun, beaches, volleyball, video games, football, curry, figure skating (dream), computers, * 'Dislikes: ': Crime, corruption, arrogance, candy, immaturity * '''Family: Mother, father, older and younger brother, one older brother (deceased) Appearance Casual Alexia is a slim pale girl, with a simple appearance. She ties her rather messy brown hair behind her head in a short pony tail that ends at the back of her neck. She possesses two long if angular bangs that are squarish around the front but grow down to about her shoulders. She has a small nose and fairly cute face - she is not a knock out girl but posses a girl next door quality. She lacks any real significant bust, although is moderate in size and is very athletic despite not being overly physically outstanding. These qualities do improve following her infection, with her gaining a more toned physique and her skin clearing up, making all but one of her moles to disappear, the one remaining forming a small beauty spot under her left eye. She notes having to increase a cup size after her change. She often wears basic water proof joggers with a green stripe running up the leg and a simple white T-shirt with a brightly coloured neck and sleeves. She likes to wear a bracelet on her right arm and often puts a hair pine in her hair. Were-Wolf As a werewolf Alexia is a brown a cream werewolf. With her brown hair remaining much the same, her nose, forehead, shoulders arms, forearms, hands, outer thighs, upper tail, knees and lower legs are all brown. While her chest, back, face, front of the neck, wrists, ankles, inner thigh, stomach and lower tail are all cream. Interestingly she also gains a white tuff to her tail and the tips of her bangs turn a light pale white. Her body does not change drastically, although she does gain some wider hips giving her a amazon like super model body that many other lycans possess. She is noted to enjoy her now firmer heart shaped rear. Pack Attire Background The middle child in Rio De Jeneiro, Alexia grew up in a well to do neighbourhood that was not far from the favelas. She and her brothers thus had many friends who lived in the more impoverished areas of the city. While when they were younger this had little impact on their everyday lives as she and her siblings got older one of her older brothers got involved with the street gangs. This caused massive tension in the family as her brother began to ignore his school and only seemed to care about his gang. However one night her brothers gang night broke in and demanded that her brother kill a member of his family to get fully initiated into the gang. Her brother refused and in the ensuing chaos her other older brother, who was studding to be a police officer and killed while trying to block a shot aimed at brother who had been in the gang. This event occurred when Alexia was only eleven years old and has deeply scared the otherwise chipper girl. Her family has continued on as usual, mourning her brothers loss, and her other brother cleaned up his act and joined the police force in his brother place. Still it was after this that Alexia adopted her rather chipper personality. Seven years later Alexia managed to get accepted to the Westridge University through hard work and determination. She was among six other students in flat 042 and was very friendly and chipper with the rest of them, happily going out to the welcome events and ensuing parties. She would develop a friendly relationship with her flat mates Arthur Amell and Tahir Mir, despite the latter's eccentricity. Still she had a tendency not to listen and while mildly drunk used one of Arthur's glasses accidently contracting his very infectious form of lycanthropy. As such on the night of the first Full Moon unknowingly before a party she began to feel sick and over the next few hours grew hotter and hotter before the change triggered. Her screaming alerted the only two remaining people in the flat Tahir and Arthur (who had already changed). She was so shocked by her change she almost hurt Tahir in the confusion of her change, before Arthur subdued her and managed to calm the two down. While Alexia initially blamed Arthur for her infection Arthur managed to talk her down and highlighted he had told her not to use his cups (before promptly stopping Tahir from using his glasses). As such that night Arthur took Alexia and taught her the basics of being a werewolf. Over the next few weeks Alexia and Arthur (with some help from Tahir), began to help defend the university from the increasingly strange events that were taking place. Still she was there through it all and even with the help of Tahir and Dana Rasherns managed to rescue Arthur from the machinations of the Prof. Python and his team, although she did unknowingly help infect the water system. This would eventually lead to the 'Great Infection' which Alexia had wished to be a calm night. She tried to help Arthur round up the rest of the university and keep the infection contained to the campus, and personally managed to lead most of the confused students back to the dorms where she was left with a turned Tahir to answer their confused questions. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Lunar Energy': Alexia seems to radiate with the very power of the moon. A unusual energy her body will sometimes emit a white glow that seems to ripple around her. This energy has the same effect as a full moon and will strengthen were creatures who she uses it around, but in turn can also force werewolves to transform at her will. She has been noted to hit harder when focussing the power into her punches, using the moons energy to strengthen herself. Skills Equipment Relationships Alexia Relationship Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Amell Pack Category:Flat 42 Category:Full Moon University Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Heroes